Conventional infusion pumps are known to infuse liquid medications into a body of a patient. These infusion pumps are not designed to deliver non-intravenous medications, such as oral medications, injection medications, patches, and/or medication drops to the patient. To infuse a medication such as oral medications, injection medications, patches, and/or medication drops, a clinician typically delivers the medication to the bedside in a container, such as an intravenous bag. Additionally, the clinician rolls in a conventional computer and a barcode reader. The clinician uses the barcode reader to scan the barcode on the container, wherein the barcode data specifies the name of the medication. The barcode reader sends the barcode data to the computer, which then displays the barcode data. Using this barcode data, the clinician delivers the medication to the patient, and manually notes the details of the delivery on the computer. In this configuration, the clinician is required to use multiple separate devices, such as the infusion pump, the computer, and the barcode reader. These multiple devices occupy a significant amount of physical space. Moreover, it is difficult and inconvenient for the clinician to move and manage these devices.